hungergamesfanfiction18fandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 23
''**Told from the Point of View of Katniss Everdeen Mellark**'' 2 years have passed. The 79th Hunger Games were pathetic, all we did were watch the tributes freeze to death until a victor was named. I sigh as I board the train, this year we have no tributes that we know. They are all annoymus, we have never met them before but I am greatful for that, I never want to have one of my children or anyone else that I know be in the Hunger Games again, not after losing Vick. I sigh as the conversation passes, it feels like an internity until dinner roles around. We eat then I settle down next to Peeta, he talks and I listen, before I know it I am asleep. The next day we arrive in the Capitol. For the chariot costumes our tributes are wearing grey satin clothes with red fog and fire bursting from there headcrowns and there wrist cuffs. The interview wear was good, Soko's style reminds me a lot of Cinna's. I pause and that sends me into a flashback, I watch Capitol guards beat Cinna before the Quarter Quell. I shake away that thought as we watch the interviews, they do pretty good, I guess. After that we settle down to dinner, half way through it I leave. I am in a light sleep when I feel Peeta's arms come around me. I snuggle close to him, he comforts me as I realize I am crying, I am thinking of Gale, Vick,Cinna and everyone else I am responsible for killing. I cry myself to sleep because I am awoken when Effie comes in pushing aside the curtain and shouting cheerfully for me to get up. She bussels about to get my clothes and hair done, I sigh and pull myself up, I am suprised to see Valerian peeking in the doorway. She smiles at me and walks off toward the bar cart, probally to go get Haymitch. I shower, get dressed and we wait until the training day is over, we have dinner and I began dozing off on the couch. Valerian nudges me as she sits down, she is wearing a silk sleep shirt and some flannel pants, she smiles and sits down with a small mug of tea. She hands a cup to me, no words are said but I hear the message loud and clear, she understands what I feel. Of all of us Valerian took Vick's death the hardest, she was close to him back when we were in District 12. I miss the peace, she nods and about an hour later she excuses herself saying goodnight after stopping by her dad's room. I follow in suit and settle down next to Peeta. The next morning is the day the last day of training, testing day. Our tributes do okay, the boy scores a 8 and the girl scores a 7. Tomorrow the Games will start, only one will survive and then we repeat the cycle next year. That night after everyones gone to bed Valerian and I stay up watching reruns of a program from this morning, we eat ice cream and talk for a while. About midnight she excuses herself and heads to the bar cart, she grabs Haymitch and takes him to his room where he is already snoring by the time she is closing the door. Sighing she sits back down, we sit in silence for a while before I hear that she is crying, I hold her close, like I used to hold Rue, like I used to hold Prim. She doesn't let go for a while before I walk her to her room. I stay with her until she falls asleep, then I go to bed, a few minutes after dozing off, I find that I am breathing into Peeta's chest, I feel safe here with him. "Goodnight" he whispers, I smile and fall asleep. Read More: Episode 24